


Hershey's® Original Recipe

by rhysgore



Series: Classic Who Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was many things, but a neat chef was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey's® Original Recipe

The Doctor was many things, but a neat chef was not one of them. Even the act of preparing something relatively simple like an ice cream sundae could become dangerously messy if the Doctor didn't pay particular care to what he was doing, and he usually didn't.

"How did you manage to get chocolate sauce on your  _ear_?” The Master was beyond confused- he was almost impressed. The Doctor glowered at him for a second, before reaching for a container of sprinkles.

"I don’t know. It was an accident," he mumbled in a way that the Master found strangely endearing. On a whim, he leaned over and ran his tongue along the shell of the Doctor’s ear, licking off the chocolatey smudge.

The Doctor stood rigidly still for a moment, one hand tight around the canister of red sprinkles, other hand gripping the bowl full of ice cream. After a moment, he put the sprinkles down, dipped a finger into the bowl, and smeared a dab of whipped cream onto the side of his neck.

Almost obediently, the Master leaned over, and gave his neck a long lick, from collarbone to jawline, feeling the Doctor shiver slightly as a result.

"Am I right in saying that you really don’t feel like waiting until I’ve finished making these to eat?" the Doctor asked, voice low and breathy. The Master smiled against his neck, before flipping him over so his back was pressed up against the table. Within seconds, the Doctor’s jacket, sweater, and shirt were off, and he was being coaxed onto his back.

The Master raised the bowl of ice cream, tilting it so what was already melted, along with the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and maraschino cherries, slowly dripped down onto the Doctor’s bare chest and stomach.

"Why just eat ice cream when I could have something even  _more_  delicious?” he said.


End file.
